Finding Love
by XxFluffypuppyXx
Summary: Ok so this is the fully story of my oneshot Techno-organics, War, and Love. Basically it's about megatron and starscreams relationship through out two wars and how they realize they love eachother. Rated T but the rating may go up. It's set in an AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok…So I'm gonna take my oneshot Techno-organics, war and love and make it into a full length story. So…bare with me k…well here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers…but if I did you can bet there'd be lots and lots of slash! XD

It's a wonderful day on Earth. The birds are singing, people are out laughing and enjoying life, and the Autobots are just taking a break and relaxing. But not all that can be said for the Decepticons, deep underwater in the Nemesis. Femmes are starting to arrive on Earth and the ones joining their fellow D-cons are starting to cause problems. Bringing about the utter chaos that is about to erupt.

Starscream had just gotten finished his morning energon ration and was heading towards the command center when he hears and odd sound. 'What the frag is that?' , He thinks as he switches directions and heads towards it. 'It's coming from Lord Megatron's office…I bet he's torturing some unlucky bot!' He smirks evilly and presses his audio up to the door.

"Ah! Oh Megatron!" A femmes lustful cry passes through the door. Starscream jerks his head away in disgust. 'He's doing that in his office…disgusting.' Starscream sneers at the door until another wanton cry reaches his audios.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick!" The red jet exclaims before turning tail and heading back towards the command center. He walks through the door, doesn't even glance at Megatron's throne, and sets down at his terminal. Where Skywarp decides it would be cool to sit in his lap.

"Hey Scream have you heard?" The hyperactive seeker asks as he invades his trine mates space.

"Heard what?" Starscream inquires.

"About Megatron and his new lady friend."

"What about them?" Starscream frigidly asks, tensing and sneering at the screen.

"So you haven't heard…Well you really aren't going to like this Screamy ole buddy ole pal." Skywarp tells his Commander, not noticing the red seekers reaction.

"And why wouldn't I like this news of yours?"

"Oh well cuz ya kno…it's about Megatron getting bonded to his little femme. That's why you wouldn't like it." Skywarp replies smiling up at his trine leader.

A look of utter shock and disbelief crosses Starscream's face and he stutters out, "He's wh…what? H…ho…how could he? I…I mean why would he…? I don't, I don't understand. I thought, I thought…" Starscream gazes down at Skywarp in despair. "How could he Warp. How could he do this after everything I've given him?" Tears form in his optics.

"What are you talking about Screamer? You haven' given him anything." Skywarp replies.

"But I did Warp, I…" The door swings open and Megatron stalks in, glaring every bot in the room down, daring them to call him out about being late. When his gaze falls on Starscream and Skywarp he lifts and optic ridge and barks out, "Skywarp! Starscream! Get back to work!" Starscream quickly wipes the tears away and turns back to his terminal. Megatron saunters to his thrown and throws himself into it.

"Soundwave, report. What's gone on since I've been, preoccupied?" His usual smirk appears and he glances at Starscream.

"Nothing has transpired Lord Megatron. Everybot has been working as is expected of them." The telepath states.

"Good, good. What about Shockwave on Cybertron? Have we heard anything from him lately?"

"No sir, we have not."

"Oh well, as long as the Autobots have't," *BEEP, BEEP* "As long as the Autobots haven't," *BEEP, BEEP* The giant silver mech growls and looks around the room. "What is that infernal noise?"

"It's, it's an incoming call si…sir." Starscream forces himself to announce.

"Well what are you waiting for then Starscream? ANSWER IT! Little fool." He orders before turning back to Soundwave.

"But Lord Megatron, Sir, this call is coming from a bot that was pronounced deactivated close to the beginning of the war. It's doesn't make sense. What if it's the Autobots try…"

"Do not question me little fool! Answer the call before I deactivate YOU!" Megatron orders, pointing his fusions cannon straight at Starscream's face.

"Yes sir." Star sighs uncharacteristically. Head bowed, wings dropped, and optics downcast. He then presses a few buttons and soon a cobalt blue femme appears on screen.

"Holy frag!"

"No way."

"By Primus!" and several other exclamations of disbelief come from different bots around the room.

"Geeze you guys act like you've seen a ghost." The femme states amused.

"Well you are supposed to be dead." Megatron replies flatly.

"Ame? Ame your alive? But, But how?"

AN: Ok so it's really early and I'm sleepy so here's chapter 1! I'll update as soon as I can! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OkiiDokii! So here's the second chapter! Um…just warning you now there's gonna probably be a whole lot of bots being out of character…so beware. Heh. Also, more stuff from my AU will be revealed so it's gonna be kinda confusing. But! All will be explained. I promise! And if anyone's confused about something I'll be more than happy to help fix that! Haha. Anyways…on to the story! *flies off***

**Disclaimer: Ok so again…don't own transformers…yea…TT^TT**

"Geeze Star, thanks for soundin so happy to see me. Love you too." The femme, Ame, replies sarcastically.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you I'm just…a little surprised is all. I could've sworn I saw the ship you were on crash and pretty much disintegrate sometime near the beginning of the war." Starscream hastily assures. "I really am happy to see you, trust me." He glances over at Megatron despairingly.

"Well you see I wasn't on that ship, I, well more like all of the crew, got captured before take off. Heh." She tells them, rubbing the back of her helm sheepishly.

Megatron glares at the femme then growls out, "Then how the frag did my best ship get destroyed?"

"Um, well you see, the thing is…the Autobots they um, they kinda…stole it. The ship you all saw get destroyed was a fake. A hologram projected to trick you all into thinking it was destroyed. So the Autobots could make off with the real one." Ame confesses.

"But if you got captured then, how are you calling us?" Starscream asks quietly. Everybot turns to him with matching looks, looking at him as if he were an idiot. "What? What did I say?" He inquires. Megatron sighs, face palms then smacks Starscream in the back of the helm.

"Obviously, you idiot, she thwarted her Autobot captors and escaped. What else would she have done? Tricked them into trusting her, only to betray them when they let their guard down?"

She laughs hesitantly while inching off screen, "Well actually I kinda did do that little tricking them thing you just described them sir. Haha." Megatron's glare intensifies. He stomps closer to the screen, grips the back of Starscream's chair so tight it dents, and lets out a deadly growl.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Oh nothing major ya kno…made friends with the soldiers, sucked up to the officers so much they had no choice but to trust me and um…SeducedPrimeandUltraMagnus!" she replies honestly, rushing the end to limit humiliation and keep her Lord's wrath away from her for a few seconds more. When Megatron realizes what she admitted he starts yelling and reprimanding her, all the while bending closer, and closer to the screen. Causing him to bend over Starscream and make the poor young seeker to feel a great amount of discomfort. The increasing pressure on his wings causes Starscream to whimper. Coupled with the fact that each time his wings flutter they brush against the warlords chest he is eventually forced to bail from his seat or be crushed. Of course this highly uncharacteristic act causes all focus on him once again.

"Uh you ok Screamer?" Thundercracker asks.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Hm? I've got no reason to be anything but fine. In fact I'm great! Yep, great as great can be! There's nothing wrong with me. I assure you! Heh heh…" Starscream rushes out, hoping they believe him. After all lying isn't really his forte.

"Right ok Star, whatever you say." Ame answers for everybot. Shaking her head she turns back to Megatron to continue their very heated argument. "Anyways _**Lord**_ Megatron ,and let me just make sure you go that emphasis on the Lord part, if you've got a problem with the way I make my escapes you can take your opinion and stick it up your aft! In case you've failed to notice by committing that little stunt I managed to acquire some very interesting information on Prime that you might want to know. But if you don't want it I guess I could always go back to the Autobots and tell them all the nasty little details I have on you…now which would you prefer? Hm?" She shoots his signature smirk back at him and giggles at the looks of shock she receives.

"You insolent femme! If I could I'd wring your neck! How dare you blackmail me! What gives you the authority to threaten me in such a way? I'll kill you!" (I KILL you! Lol. Gotta love Jeff Dunham!) The silver tyrant exclaims lividly. "When I get my servos on you you'll wish you'd never been sparked!" He lets out a low growl and turns to Starscream. Who had started snickering lowly at the whole ordeal. Megatron grasps him by them neck and lifts him from the floor. "Do you find this amusing you worthless excuse for a seeker?" Starscream gasps and scratches at Megatron's servos. He attempts to answer the furious giant but is unable to due to Megatron's servos tightening around his throat. With energon and air flow cut off to his processor his body goes into stasis in order to save himself. (In other words he passes out. Lol.)

Dropping the unconscious jet to the floor Megatron looks up at Ame and says, "Femme if I see you not only will I kill you but I will also kill him." He gives Starscream a swift kick before turning around and stalking out of the room. Skywarp and Thundercracker rush to their fallen Air Commander and carry him to the med-bay.

A few hours later…

Starscream wakes up with a groan. "Oh Primus, my helm's killing me." He sits up and holds his helm. He opens one eye and looks at Hook ask he approaches.

"Well you think you'd learned by now not to slag off Megatron. He's not called the Slagmaker for nothing child." He tells the red jet while injecting a painkiller into his energon lines.

"Yea well he shouldn't be so touchy and stop calling me child! I'm an adult!" He pouts up at him. "And that hurt."

"You're barely an adult Starscream. Do you know what Megatron would do to you if he found out you were this young? Hm? Do you?" Hook scolds him.

Starscream stares sadly at his servos, "He already knows. I told him the night we…ya know." He grimaces, looking away from Hook. "He liked the idea that I was so young. He said that It was a good thing because if we ever needed more soldiers he could just use me, instead of having to find femmes."

Hook glances at the depressed seeker before replying, "Skywarp and Thundercracker told me to tell you to come to their quarters when you woke up. Said they and Soundwave needed to talk with you." Starscream nods his head, gets off the medical berth and leaves. He stares at the floor dejectedly the whole trip, his wings laid flat against his back, wondering why Primus hates him so much. 'It's always me you pick on. Bastard. Why don't you make some other bot's function the pit for once!' He thinks and glares up at the ceiling. He sighs, 'Primus can't you just give me at least a little bit of happiness for once? Anything, I'll take whatever you give me! No matter how small it is!' So lost in his thoughts he is that he never notices when he comes to Skywarp and Thundercracker's shared quarters. He just stands outside staring at the door until one of them opens it to go looking for him.

"Starscream how long have you been out here?" Skywarp asks surprised. Jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what? Skywarp…oh I didn't notice I had already made it to your quarters. I'm sorry."

The purple seeker chuckles and wraps an arm around his trine mates shoulders, "It's fine Starscream, now lets go inside. We really need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Skywarp, I'm fine I already told you that. Plus even if something was wrong with me what makes me think I'd talk to you three about it?" Starscream asks with a glare.

"Starscream that's rude. Now apologize to them. They only want to help you or have you forgotten about the fact that they care about you?" A familiar voice sounds. Starscream's looks around only to see Blaster's face being projected on the far wall.

"Blaster?" ,He asks confused, "Why is he here?" He looks around at the other three mechs with a confused and slightly frightened look on his face.

"Because we knew you wouldn't talk to us Starscream, so we called someone you might." Soundwave answers calmly, petting Starscream lightly on the helm.

"Well I won't!" He cries. "I don't want to talk about it with any of you!" He starts to sob and grabs on to Soundwave. "It's too painful to talk about with anyone other than him."

"You mean your brother?" Blaster inquires.

"Yes!" He replies between sobs. "If I have to talk about it I'll only talk to him." He sobs harder. "I don't want to talk to somebot who can't feel my pain. You can only see it! He'll feel it and understand how bad it hurts!" Starscream buries his face into Soundwaves chest and starts to bawl.

Blaster sighs, "I'll go get him, wait right here." With that Blaster walks away, set on going to get the upset seekers sibling.

**AN: Muwahahaha! Another cliffy! Sorry but I couldn't resist! XP I bet no one can guess who his brother is! XD go ahead! Try! I dare ya…yea ok…anyways reviews are greatly appreciated so yea, review please! TT^TT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok I finally finished it! Woohoo! Now for chapter 4! Sorry this took so long, I had major writers block! TT^TT It was so horrible! Anyways here it is! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this here?**

Blaster walks through the halls of the _Ark _on a beeline straight for the rec-room. When he enters his optics scan for any sign of the bot he was sent to get. Spotting him he heads straight for him, smiling, waving, and greeting the other occupants on the way. He bounds up to the mech and taps his shoulder. Clearing his throat he says, "Excuse me Jazz but I need to talk to you."

"Sure Blasta mah mech! Take a seat!" The black and white saboteur exclaims. Blaster glances at the other bots surrounding Jazz and grasps Jazz's shoulder. "Well actually Jazz this needs to be done in private. It's a uh, _personal_ matter."

"A personal matta huh?" He nods at this. "Well mechs ah guess ah'll be seein ya later!" Jazz announces standing up and putting a servo on Blaster's shoulder. They walk back in awkward silence. "So uh Blasta, when you said personal business you meant Star, didn't cha?" Jazz breaks the silence.

"Yea," Blaster rubs his optics tiredly. "You wont believe how he's acting. It's like he's some whiney femme. Obviously letting him joined the Decepticons was a bad idea." He scolds. Jazz sighs exasperatedly.

"Now just hold on. You don' got no right sayin those thin's! You don' know what he's goin through! Ah may not be happy with the fact ah share sparks with him, but he's mah brotha and ahm not gonna let you talk about him like that. He chose to join the Decepticons, even when he new the rest of us didn't like it. Isn't that why Soundwave joined?"

"Don't remind me. It's bad enough he's a cheating bastard." The red mech replies glumly.

"Still not over that Blast? It happened what, two thousand years before we crashed on Earth. Get over it man."

"I cannot and will not get over it. I gave that mech nine sparklings! Six of which he has! I haven't seen them since we slit up! You don't know how that feels Jazz." Blaster replies staring at the floor with an empty look.

Jazz gives Blaster a blank stare, "Ya gonna cry? Wanna talk about it?"

"No right now somebot needs you more."

The saboteur sighs, "You're right. Let's get this over with." They reach Blaster's quarters a few minutes later. Blaster punches in the pass code and opens the door.

"Jazz!" Starscream's shaky voice calls out. The black and white takes one look at the seeker and snarls.

"Get out. Everyone, I just want to talk with him. We need to do this alone." Shocked all the other mechs do is nod their helms and leave the rooms. Jazz looks coldly at the barely recognizable figure of his brother on the vidscreen. "What's wrong now Star?" He sighs.

"Megatron! He's getting married Jazz and I don't know why but that thought makes my spark hurt!" The distressed young bot sobs.

Jazz blankly stares at the colorful seeker and coldly states. "So you'll get over it. IF you don't understand what's wrong then it doesn't exist. It's all in your mind." Starscream keens softly and stares shocked at his brother. 'He didn't really say that did he? Does he care at all?' He thinks

"How…how could you say that Jazz? I gave him everything! My body, my mind," ,He looks at the floor ashamed, "And my spark. After giving him all that how am I supposed to act? I feel used Jazz, like I'm nothing but a filthy whore."

"If you gave him all that you said you did then you probably are. That or you're in love with him. Which to me sounds like the problem."

"What? I don't love him! I hate him! I hate him with every fiber or my being! I do not love him!" The tri-color seeker yells.

Jazz laughs emptily, "Whatever

Star, if you feel that way then why are u crying like a whiney little femme? If you really hate him as much as you say then kill him, or defect. Anything but sit around and cry about your problems! You're putting yourself, me, and the rest of our family to shame! Now either mech up or go crawl in a hole somewhere and stay in it!" Starscream stares back at him as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. A look of intense pain crosses his face but quickly morphs to anger. The smaller seeker clenches his servos and stomps his pede.

"I was right! You don't care! Nobot does, I could deactivate and none of you would care!" ,He lays his helm in his servos and sobs loudly, "Why do you hate me Brother? Why! What have I done to you to deserve this?" He jerks his head up revealing his face. Fat tears form at the corner of his optics and roll down his cheeks. Leaving clear trails to mark their paths. A pout forms on the seekers full lips, his nose scrunches up slightly in pain, and his scarlet optics reflect the cold, uncaring visage of Jazz. Those optics, now so full of pain, deep sadness, and helplessness, beg Jazz to forgive him for whatever misdeed he has done. The older saboteur just focuses his gaze on a spot above Starscream's helm and tells his younger sibling.

"You couldn't possibly begin to comprehend what it is that you have done Starscream, but let me tell you this. You will pay for it. You are no brother of mine, don't ever ask for me again." With that Jazz ends the call and leaves the room.

"So what did you tell him?" An anxious Blaster asks.

"What I felt. Now leave me alone, I don't want to talk." With that he walks off. His blank, empty gaze on what's ahead of him.

In the Nemesis…

Starscream stares at the vidscreen in despair. His mouth agape, optics wide and filled with hurt. Tears constantly streak down his face, almost as if he cries enough all the pain will go away. He releases a loud, spark wrenching wail before collapsing to the floor.

**AN:OMG! SounwavexBlaster! LoL. Well this was a little shorter than I wanted so I'll make sure to get the next chapter up soon! I promise! Remember reviews are appreciated! X3 Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'd like to say that I am incredibly sorry for taking so long to update this. I honestly have no excuse for why I haven't. Just didn't write on it. Lol. But I'm fixing that! Here's this chapter and I'm getting started on another. I'll try to have it in sooner but no promises. It is my high school senior year after all! XD Anyways, I'd just like to say that there's a lot more going on here than just a bitter sweet romance between Megatron and Starscream. I plan on clearing that side of the story up through filler chapters and various other one-shot stories. *sigh* Busy, busy, busy. Whelp, imma shut up now and let ya'll enjoy the story! Let me know how ya'll liked it!**

* * *

Starscream can't recall how long he's been there, lying pitifully on the floor. All he can recall is the conversation with Jazz and what he said. _'Am I really that horrible? Have I really disgraced our family?' _A sob and broken keen escape his vocalizer. He curls up into a ball and thinks through everything he's done and tries to find what it is that could've caused his beloved older brother to hate him. Lying on the floor curled into a ball of despair and self loathing is how Skywarp and Thundercracker found him hours later.

"Starscream," The purple seeker whispers, "Star stop this and get up off the floor." He pauses, waiting for a response. Upon not receiving one he tries again. "Star you need to get up. C'mon, please get up." Yet again he receives no answer.

"Just leave him alone Warp. He obviously doesn't want to talk." The blue seeker chuckles at his counterpart's reaction. "Don't you pout at me like that! He'll talk to us when he feels the need to. If he'd rather lie on the floor feeling sorry for himself then let him." The purple seeker smirks at his friend, a mischievous glint appearing in his optics.

"Then what are we to do to occupy our time TC?" He asks while climbing onto the blue fliers lap. Said mech grasps the smaller bots hips.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something Skywarp." The blue seeker leers at his trine mate before crushing their lips together in a bruising, passionate kiss. The purple mech pushes his taller friend to lie back on the berth. Upon hearing a loud thump and muffled groans Starscream looks up and gazes around the room. When his curious optics fall on his trine mates however, he squeaks in embarrassment. Staring at the two making out on the berth in disbelief and embarrassment he pulls himself to his feet. Once he's up to his full height the small mech silently creeps to the door and out of the room. He leans back on the door as is closes and releases a sigh of relief. _'That was close. I would've never been able to un-see that!' _

"Ah there you are Starscream!" A familiar baritone sounds. "I've been looking for you." Fearfully the tri-colored seeker turns to face his leader. Only to be slammed back into the door. (Aww, that poor door! TT^TT) "Now listen closely Starscream because I will only tell you this once. My femme will be giving me a sparkling soon. When…" Now thoroughly confused Starscream interrupts his lord.

"Umm…yes well what does that have to do with me? It's your sparkling." The silver warlord glares down at him and slams him into the wall, earning him a pained grunt from the seeker.

"Listen and I will tell you, idiot. As I was saying, when the sparkling is born you will be taking care of it. "

"WHAT? WHY?" He yells, shocked. The much bigger mech smirks down at him and bends to look him in the optic.

"You heard me Starscream. You will do it and without complaint. "

"I'll be demoted and turned into a slave before I take care of your damned spawn!" Smiling menacingly Megatron releases him and takes a step back.

"That can be arranged." Before Starscream knows what's happened two mechs appear and take hold of him. "Just remember that you asked for this Starscream." Megatron says coldly before giving the mechs orders to take the seeker to the brig. Starscream can only stare in shocked silence as the warlord walks away with an air of triumph. The small mech remains uncharacteristically silent the entirety of his trip to the brig. When he is finally thrown into a cell and left alone he lets out a ragged gasp.

"I…I can't believe this!" He lets out an insane chuckle. "Oh you've done it now Star! You've finally gotten what you deserve! Thrown into enslavement and find yourself in love with your enslaver!" He collapses onto the cells berth and sighs. "Look what you've gotten yourself into Starscream. This so isn't where you saw yourself being when you were a sparkling." He sighs boredly and looks around at walls that he memorized long ago. "Well at least this isn't the first time I've been in here. Ha-ha." He lies back on the berth and rolls onto his side. Glaring at the dark grey wall he releases another sigh then closes his optics and enters recharge.

A few hours later…

Megatron walks into the brig and throws open the door to Starscream's cell. The action causes the seeker to stir but does not wake him. The warlord is amused by this and approaches the recharging form. He picks the smaller mech up and slams him against a wall. Starscream's optics flash online and he cries out in surprise. It takes him a moment to register what's happening but when he does he releases a small gasp. His gaze meets Megatron's and the warlord smirks before sliding a servo around Starscream's neck. A small "click" is heard and Starscream looks at Megatron with confusion and fear.

"L…lord Megatron? What…"

"It's a shock collar. You told me that you'd rather be a slave." He smiles at Starscream and chuckles at his shocked expression.

"But…but why?" Starscream manages to choke out.

"But what? Little fool?" Megatron replies.

"Why a chock collar? This completely unnecessary!" Starscream begins to struggle and pushes at Megatron's chest. An exasperated sigh leaves Megatron and he slams Starscream into the wall again. This earns him a grunt of pain and even more thrashing from the distraught seeker. The larger mech rolls his optics in annoyance and growls lowly in his throat.

"If you do not stop this immediately then I will be forced to use the shock collar on you Starscream."

"I don't care!" The seeker yells at his lord. "I don't care what you do to me! I refuse to be humiliated! Do you hear me Megatron?" The warlord stops listening to his degraded second at this point. He's heard enough of Starscream's monologues to know where the tiny flier is going with those words. Instead he manages to dig a small remote out of his subspace and presses the only button on it. Starscream tenses up and an audio-splitting scream is ripped from his vocalizer. After his body finishes convulsing from the shockwaves running through it he collapses against his captor's chest. Megatron shakes his helm to rid himself of the ringing in his audios and looks down at the trembling mech.

"Now then Starscream, are you going to listen to me…or not?" Starscream pouts and shudders as he attempts to recover from the shockwave but he manages to stutter out a response.

"F…frag you!" Megatron laughs and slowly slides one of his large servos down Starscream's body.

"That can be arranged my little seeker." A whimper escapes Starscream and he grasps Megatron's shoulders.

"Please d…don't." Megatron's servo reaches Starscream's codpiece. He presses down on it, causing it to open and slips two fingers inside the smaller mech. The flier gasps and tenses slightly. The warlord smirks at the dust of pink spreading across Starscream's cheek.

"Heating up are we Starscream?" Said mech glares at his leader and groans when Megatron begins to move his fingers. Starscream's grasp on Megatron's shoulders tightens as he pulls away from the bigger mech as much as he can. Once he reaches that point he leans forward quickly, smashing his forehead into Megatron's and causing him to stumble back and drop Starscream. Starscream pants and closes his codpiece. He glares at Megatron menacingly while panting.

"Don't…touch me you...old…pervert." Megatron glares back at his subordinate and steps to the side revealing Hook and a small green femme.

"Hook, I think we should proceed with my previous idea." He smiles at Starscream. "Instead of my femme carrying our sparkling, Starscream will. That way we can still interface and our sparkling will gain a seeker's form." Hook looks at the floor sadly. He sets a bag next to Starscream on the cells berth and pulls out a sedative. Shackles come out of the cell walls and grasp onto Starscream; holding him in place for Hook to operate.

" As you wish, Lord Megatron." Hook deadpans without looking at Starscream.

"Hook? Hook how can you do this? You're supposed to protect me! Why are you doing this?" Starscream yells. Hook pulls a syringe filled with a sedative and injects it into Starscream's energon lines. "No! Stop! Please Hook! Please don't do this! I don't want his sparkling inside me! Please!" Hook's gaze finally falls on Starscream and the look in his optics causes the small flier to gasp in shock. Filled with regret and hatred for himself, Hook manages to say something to Starscream before the sedatives take control of him and knock him out.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: First off I'd like to thank all those who have read this story, commented on it, and had the heart to read it when I updated it for the first time in years last weekend. I love you all! Lol. I'd also like to explain a few things. First off I want all of you to know that I have thought about the details of this story so much that I have pretty much given each character their own back story and a lot of them enter twine and are very intricate. So if some of the things they talk about are confusing don't worry. It will all be cleared up eventually. Ha ha. I'd also like to explain how I see the whole transformer reproduction thing. Okay so, first off the grounders. I see them reproducing like how most do, they've got spikes and valves but sparklings are only sparked by the sparkling, which circles it carriers spark in their spark chamber, is removed and placed into a protoform body. But I see fliers reproducing differently. Aircraft can be extremely intricate and extremely simple and since each o their bodies would have to be designed differently in order to be able to keep them in their air and fly. So their protoform can't be built for them. Instead their carrier's body builds it for them using the carrier's own metals. So when the sparkling is ready to be sparked they are sparked pretty much the same way human babies are born. Huh…I guess it would've been easier just to have said that wouldn't it have? Oh well, lol. Any who! I just wanted to let you guys know that, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Figured I'd put this here since SOPA and PIPA have come up. I don't own the transformers in any shape, form, or fashion. I just own the idea for this story. That is all. XD**

Hook sighs despairingly as he monitors the newly formed spark circling Starscream's own young spark. He had worked carefully and precisely to ensure that both sparkling and carrier came out of the operation unscathed, or as unscathed as a youngling being pretty much spark-raped can get. He frowns and caresses on of Starscream's cheeks. He hopes the young seeker will be able to forgive him for doing this. The depressed medic hears the med bay doors open and tenses in fear as the air becomes thick with rage. Hook cautiously turns towards the door and the source of the anger currently surrounding and choking him. A gasp escapes him and he stumbles back into the berth as he comes face to face with an enraged Skywarp.

"What the frag do you think you're doing Hook?" Said mech growls.

"Yes Hook, what…" The new speaker, Thundercracker, takes a look at Starscream's open chest. "…do you think you are doing to our young prince? You were ordered to protect him, not mutilate him and let a psychotic maniac rape him." Thundercracker shoves Hook aside and examines the smaller bot on the medical berth. He slams a fist against said medical berth when the tiny spark circling his trine mate's passes by. He turns and glares at the medic. Skywarp, who had also seen the sparkling, digs his claws into the medic's shoulders and snarls menacingly.

"Take it out and destroy it!" The terrified medic's optics widen in shock as do Thundercracker's. Both gasp in shock and stare at Skywarp like he's grown two helms.

"What?" The irate purple seeker snaps.

"We are not going to have him kill it Skywarp! It's still a sparkling, even if it is Megatron's!" Skywarp pout with a sigh.

"I know I just…I hate Megatron for having this don't to Star," He then glares at Hook again. "And I hate you for following along with Megatron and doing this to him! He's going to hate you for the rest of his life." Skywarp looks at the prone youngling sadly.

"I know that 'Warp. I'm willing to live with him hating me though. Because even though I may have hurt him by doing this I also saved him life. If I had refused Megatron then he definitely would have had me killed and would have had someone else perform the operation. I'm the only one on this base who has actually performed such an operation before. So if another had performed it then…well…then we all know what would have happened." Hook smiles slightly at them. "So like I said; it's okay if he hates me till the day I die." The other two mechs look at each other before embracing Hook in a forgiving hug.

"Then I guess we should be thanking you instead." Thundercracker states.

Skywarp adds. Hook laughs and hugs them back. A small groan sounds from the medical berth. They pull away from each other. They all turn to see that Starscream's optics have onlines and he is holding his helm.

"What…what happened?" He asks. But before anyone can answer him he suddenly punches Hook square in the jaw. "Never mind!" He growls out. Hook rubs his now sore jaw and smiles at Starscream.

"I'm glad to see that you are functioning the same as always." Hook closes Starscream's chest and unhooks him from the various machines he is hooked up to. "How are you feeling? And answer me honestly Star." Starscream dangles his legs off the side of the medical berth and rubs his chest while staring at the floor.

"I…it feels so weird. My spark feels all fluttery and…" The young seeker drops off. He just stares blankly at the floor as if he's in a trance. All the while he continuously rubs his chest.

"And what Starscream? Is there something wrong? If so then you need to tell me!" Hook tells Starscream frantically. Starscream just continues to stare at the floor and rubs his chest. His two trine mates look at each other in worry. Hook carefully and gently takes a hold of Starscream's chin. He forces the seeker to look up at him. "Please Starscream, tell me what's wrong." A smile appears on the seeker's face and his optics light up. A small giggle escapes his vocalizer.

"I just can't believe how happy I am! I know I should be outraged but I'm not." The three other mechs stare at him in shock and worry. He laughs at their faces and hugs his chest. "I know it sounds crazy but I can feel how much the sparkling loves me. Even though I'm not its biological mother, just its carrier, it still loves me. And it's all unconditional!" Starscream smiles happily at them all. They sigh in relief. 'At least it isn't because he's finally gone crazy.' All three of them think.

"It's only natural that you feel this way Starscream." Hook says.

"What are you talking about?" Skywarp asks incredulously. "Star should feel repulsed!"

"Well…" Hook begins. "Starscream's body is probably pumping tons of hormones into him in order to kick start the building of the sparkling's body. You now that and he's also probably a little high from all the sedatives I've had him on." Thundercracker sighs in exasperation and shakes his helm.

"So is it all right if we take him back to his quarters?" Thundercracker asks. Hook shakes his helm no.

"Megatron requested that Starscream be brought to his quarters. Something about wanting to monitor the sparklings progress." He shrugs nonchalantly and begins to clean up his med bay. "Whatever the reason that is where you are to take Starscream. Oh, and don't tell Starscream about how his abdominal area is going to get bigger." The two seekers cringe and nod in unison. That's the last thing they need!

"Wait!" Skywarp shouts. He stops an extremely happy, spaced out Starscream from falling off the medical berth before continuing. "What do we do when Star comes to his senses and realizes that he's gotten a little bigger? He's going to freak out! He'll go on a murderous rampage and kill us all!" The purple flier adds emphasis by throwing his arms up into the air and waving them frantically. His blue counterpart and the Nemesis' resident medic frantically shush him while pointing at a now extremely focused Starscream. Skywarp squeaks in fear and scoots away from his younger trine mate. "Sorry! Didn't mean to say it so loud!" He says quietly.

"What do you mean I'm going to get bigger?" Starscream inquires. "I better not get fat! Because if I do them I'm going to come back and kill all three of you!" He shouts in rage before collapsing back onto the berth. His optics are offline and he snores quietly.

"What just happened?" Thundercracker asks.

"I…I don't know." Skywarp replies. Hook chuckles fondly. He fixes Starscream into a more comfortable position and answers the mech's question.

"The sedatives just kicked back in is all. You two should probably take him to Megatron's now." The mechs nod at him and Thundercracker picks Starscream up.

"Alright Hook. We hope you know what you're doing here. For your sake Starscream better come out of the unscathed!" The two seekers then walk out of the med bay, leaving the medic alone to muddle in his thoughts. He sighs sadly.

"I hope so too. I hope so too."

**AN: Ha-ha. So I guess I'll leave it off here. Can't really think of anything else to write! XP But hey! It only took me a little over a week to update! New record! Lol. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter! Please tell me what ya thought!**


End file.
